


talia witch of xeris

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: talia's real dark arc.





	talia witch of xeris

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to re imagine a different dark arc for talia because it could've been way better. i'll go back and edit this if I need to at all later. I just want it here.

(Alternative timeline) 

Early that evening talia tried to sneak out to go to the crystalline festival only to be caught by her big sister izira who didn’t let her leave the castle.

The blue haired princess had enough, she was always being teased and belittled by others and just never seemed to be good enough for anyone, so what was the point of staying there?

The dark lord looks down at the small girl.

I sensed you coming here but I didn’t tell anyone since they would probably just make fun of my abilities. I got rid of the castles guards for you by distracting them with a bunch of snupples I gathered up and let lose in the castle. 

Talia then holds her hand out with Izira’s medallion in it. Here, take it. Since my sister is so perfect she won’t need this to fight anymore. 

gramorr is shocked by this.

Everyone here is so mean to me all the time, talia begins with tears now falling from her eyes. None of them notice how hard I try to be the best princess I can, they only notice it’s just not fair!

This is, gramorr begins to say another xeris royal, I was unaware there was more than one princess that currently resend in this kingdom. Gramorr hms abit and looks at the castle. A xerien on our side could be of great use to us. The black lion banes growls slightly nodding in agreement.

gramorr then looks back at talia, why thank you my dear, he says and slowly takes medallion from her small hands. he carefully looks it over before erupting into evil laugher. Aw, You poor thing, dry your eyes, for you will go far in life, princess;

huh? talia says threw her crying.

You will have all the praise and attention you’ve ever wanted if you join me, I’ll make sure of it. Gramorr tells her.  
Really? The small girl asks.

gramorr then begins to walk to the front of the castle and unlashes his dark magic over the xeris castle and it is instantly engulfed in black crystals which slowly start to catch on fire costing the castle to start burning down.

gramorr then looks back at little.

Absolutely, the dark lord says answering talias question from before and evilly laughing again.

-

(Present timeline)

talia holds one hand in front of herself and reads the spell from a book in her other hand for the fifty time that day.

iceavents las luna! She yells out with nothing happening yet again.

Why can’t I do this spell! Why can’t I ever perform pure light spells that aren’t tinted by black magic! My sister always made it look so easy!

talia yells and throws the book down to the floor. 

This is ridiculous; talia begins to cough and she groans in tried frustration. I need some water.

-

I can’t believe we lost again! The burgundy haired female yells. I’m so sick of us losing all the time.

So am I, a rough voice says as gramor appears on the black crystal, Making mephisto jump in surprise.

Lord gramorr praxina speaks.

Listen closely minions, I have an assignment for you, gramorr says before a large round white crystal the size of their heads appears floating in front of the twins.

This is a rare timeline crystal. It allows one to see alternative timelines of past events and the ability to enter throw a portal to alter the event. I’ve already looked at the past alterative timelines of all the princess and there’s one that most centently stands out to me.

Suddenly the crystal shows the twins a montage of them constantly winning the oracle gems a long side princess talia. Talia was costing spells that helped them win the oracle gems.

Wow praxina exclaims, were actually winning.

Yeah! mephisto says with excitement. And it seems to be because of that pretty girl were with. Who is that? I’ve never seen her before.

What are you talking about you idiot, that’s princess talia!

Oh, wait say what! mephisto says in disbelief.

Ugh, praxina groans. What do you us do my lord?

I want the two of to corrupt princess talias timeline by bringing that talia to the talia of the present and have evil talia convince princess talia she has a better life then her.

So that way she wants to join us. Praxina says.

Precisely gramorr responds.

Don’t worry your darkest lord of darkness, you can count on us, mepstiso says.

Yes, we will just have to see about that, gramorr says. Now go, and don’t screw it up.

The two twins then step in to the portal and entered talias aliter timeline.

-

oh come on talia lets skip training today please auriana whines.

No, you know I can’t do that. It’s apart my mission to make sure were always well prepared for a fight.

iris walks into the room ready for training.

I’m here the blondes says a bit out of breath. 

You’re late the brunette responds.

I know I’m sorry, I ran fast as I cloud from the smoothe bar.

Let’s just get started now, we can’t waste anymore time.

Right, iris says beginning to stretch her arms readying herself for a fight. But the blonds’ heart necklaces begin to glow in that monument.

Someone needs help, iris says suddenly and talia sighs.

See, that’s why it’s so important for you to be on time, well we better go find out who is it talia says ad the other two girls nod. They all go running to the training room exit.

-

after running around for an hour looking for the person in need of help with success, the girls take a break sitting, on the park breach.

 

Who needs our help? Iris ask the air

we’ve looked everywhere, auriana says tiredly falling over iris lap and her head landing in talias lap.

I don’t know, but have we to looking talia said lifting the princess of volta head off of lap and costing the redhead to sit up entirely.

Just then a loud crack of thunder accrued making all the girls jump in surprise. The sky turned a dark purplish color and black clouds appeared before them.

What’s going on iris asks before a large gust wind starts blowing.

I can’t see anything auriana yells.

I think it’s a storm but why did it hit so suddenly. Iris says.

The wind harshly blew for a few more seconds and then it all stopped. The sun came back out and it was like none of that ever happened.

Are you two alright the princess of ephedia ask her friends.

Yeah, I’m ok auriana responds.

iris then turns around. What about you talia? Talia! She’s gone! 

What! The redhead exclaims.

What happened to her? Where did she go? The freckled girl asks in confession.

-

talia struggles to free herself out of the black cloud that was holding her captive.

The black cloud carrying talia lands on the top of hill in an empty area in sunny bay. The cloud holding the brunette dissolves releasing her. 

What was that all about? Talia ask.

I’m sorry but I had to lead you away from those two girls for awhile. A weirdly familiar female voice speaks.

Huh? talia says and looks up to see another version of herself sitting on a black cloud and stoping in front of her. 

The other talia was had dark blue hair and was wearing a knee length shiny black dress with a slit on one side of it. A pair of matching shiny black heels and gloves that stopped at the elbow and a choker with a glowing dark blue diamond around her neck.

Hi there beautiful! The girl giggles and jumps off the black cloud with it dissolving in to thin air behind her.

Why do you look like me? Who are you?! Talia said with anger in her voice.

I’m talia, witch of xeris! I’m you from your alternative timeline and I’m also who you’re supposed to be.

What? You’re from alternative timeline? The brunette said.

That is correct! I’m here to tell you something I think you already know, but your too afraid to admit. But you don’t have to be. Your life will be so much better if just embraced it! I should know. The witch says and giggles. This talia clearly still had the personality she had as a child.

What are you talking about? Talia says visibly getting more and more upset.

talia, haven’t you ever wondered why the people of xeris were always so hard on you. Even when you did an excellent job at every task you given? The witches ask.

I, talia say’s thinking about what the other her words.

It’s because unlike our perfect sister, we were born with the ability to freely use black magic. and when all the people of the xeris kingdom realized this, they became hostel to our existence. A princess that can use black magic is unheard of.

whe- where are going with this?

talia you always have to train so hard to wield light magic but you still haven’t mastered it and I know why. The witch says with the brunette getting nervous as her eyes widen.

The witch looks her in the eye. It’s because you talia, are a witch.

No! There’s no way that’s true! Talia yells.

The witch sighs. I knew you wouldn’t believe me. But being a witch isn’t a bad thing, and your life would be so much better if you were evil. I mean I’ve never been happier.

No, talia mutters while staring at the grass below and the witch puts a hand on her shoulder.

If you don’t believe me then just say call out talia witch of xeris and you will see what I mean.

talia turns her head around to look at the witch to find that she disappeared.

talia! Talia! Talia!

The brunette looks to see her friends below the hill looking for her.

I’m right here! Talia calls out and they look up.

talia! Auriana yells and runs up the hill with iris.  
-

the twins and the evil talia watch the girls make their way to talia from the sky.

Did it work? Praxina ask.

Yes, I have a good feeling she’ll be joining you very soon.

Really, she seemed like she didn’t really believe you. mephisto speaks.

Oh she’s just in denial, deep down she knows what I told her is true. Trust me. I know me, the witch laughs.

 

-

talia what happened to you iris ask.

I’m not sure, I’m not sure if what I just saw real or not.

What do you mean? Auriana ask.

I’d really rather not talk about it. 

Both the blond and redhead wear looks of concern on their face.

I’m ok you two, don’t worry, Talia says and begins walking.

Let’s just get back so were not late for our concert.

The volta and ephedia princess watch as their friend leaves. They both turn and face each other with looks of confession.

iris then looked back at talia again.

I wonder what could of happen to her. Iris asks aloud.

-

(later that night)

talia looks at her own refection in mirror.

There’s no way what she said was true, talia says. 

She probably wasn’t even real, but then how did she know all that stuff about me? 

talia then lifts her arm up to look the transformation diamond of xeris that only those with royal could active.

It’s not true, right? Talia and gets up from vanity she was sitting and over to the window of her room. The moon shining in.

talia stares at the blue diamond gem on her arm for a monument before taking a deep shaky breath. She then closes he eyes.

talia! Witch of xeris! The blue diamond gem she started spark a bit and unlashed black clouds. The clouds over took her and lift her.

talia gasps and looks down at herself. She was dressed like the alterative talia from earlier that day.

what?! It worked!? She yells in panic, I’m a witch!?

I told you. A familiar female speaks.

talia looks at the window to see what was now the splitting image of herself

How did you get past the barrier?

talia I’m you so of course I can break that barrio.

talia turns away from the girl sitting on a floating black cloud at her window and looks at now gloved hands.

I’m a witch.

Yep! And now you finally know the real reason the kingdom always treated you so different from your sister. But don’t worry; my life has been great as a witch. So why not take the same path I took and join the side of evil. Your black magic will be much more accepted there.

praxina and mephisto appear on both sides of the talia floating at window.

You should join us talia, praxina speaks in a sickly sweet voice. There’s no reason you should have to suffer for being a witch.

Yeah! Your much to beautiful, uh, I mean, mu-much to good at using black magic to just let all that talent go to waste! Mephisto tells her.

So what do you say? Praxina asks.

talia stares at her gloved hands.

I say, talia closes her eyes and opens them looking at people at her window.

Yes! 

The twins laugh manically as the alternative talia puts a hand out for the other talia to take. Once our talia takes the hand offered to her, they all teleport away.

-

talias not here, I looked everywhere! Auriana said.

It’s not like her to leave without saying anything; I wonder if she’s really ok as she said she was. Iris says before the necklace around her neck starts to glow again.

The blond clenches her hand around the necklace, feeling angry now. 

Who could it be that needs my help? Why can’t I find them? Iris asked.

Don’t worry, were going to figure out who needs our help sooner or later, the redhead tells iris.

I hope so, iris responds.

A loud crack of thunder happens and the sky changes dark purple.

It’s just like yesterday, iris s says. This doesn’t seem like your typical storm, it’s not even raining.

Maybe the evil twins are behind this. Auriana speaks.

Only one to find out, come on iris says and auriana nods in agreement. Both girls run out the living they were in and into the back yard.

They see carissa and lyna standing there looking up at something at the sky with stained looks on their faces with their mouths open

what’s wrong you two. iris ask.

Carissa points to the sky and iris looks up.

A girl with flowing dark blue hair blowing in wind was sitting on a single black cloud amongst the others. She was striking down everything in her path with blinding blue lighting. 

talia!? Iris and auriana yell at the same time.

This costs the girl on the black cloud to look down.

talia why are you this?

talia bits her lip and didn’t respond. Instead she throws lighting at all them next.

Watch out! The redhead yells and they all jump out of the way.

talia, iris says laying on her stomach in the grass. The blond says under her breath.

She doesn’t have to answer to you! Mepststo says appearing in the sky above the girls.

Parxina appears next to him.

She’s on our side now and that’s all you need to know. The burgundy haired female says and curses an orange and white cat that was in a nearby yard. The cat grows bigger and is now covered in black crystal.   
Get them, praxina shoots and the cat tries sketch the girls with its claws with them jumping out the way again but just barely.

Ok, enough all ready, the ginger yells. carissa princess of calix

After the carissa, iris auriana and lyna all transform. iris tells amaru who had just hoped his way outside, to transport them the crystal stadium.

 

-

all the princess get in to a fighting stance. 

I don’t understand why you princess are even bothering to try a fight us. We have talia now, none stand a chance!

Just than talia appeared behind the princess, she slashes all them with one hit using black magic. Her hands had a dark blue glow emitting from them.

 

They might be right about that but we can’t lose, we have to get talia back on our side. Iris says before her and auriana run forward to attack the twins. Carissa and lyna tried to take on talia and talk some sense into her.

Please talia, this isn’t you. Lyna says.

Yeah you’re better than this. carissa says.

talia just hits them with a black magic spell that instantly sends them flying across the room and crashing to the ground.

iris grunts at the sight of thid. Whatever curse you two put on her, you had better to take off.

 

Wait you think it’s a curse?

Both twins laugh. 

We didn’t put a curse on talia, we simply showed her destiny, if you would. Praxina speaks.  
What do you mean her destiny?

Wouldn’t you like to know? 

Just as iris was about to attack again a dark blue glow over took her along with the other girls. 

Huh? What is, iris began to ask.

When the glow went away all the girls frozen in place.

I -I can’t move. Iris said as the other girls around her struggled to somehow break out of the spell.

It’s over talia told them before lifts up her hand and throws the girls out of the pocket dimension that is the crystal stadium and back to earth.

The girls landed back in iris backyard. There fire fighters putting out the fires talia coat with her strikes from before. There was also a lot of fallen trees everywhere now.

ow carissa said.

-

the twins arrive in their hide out with talia.

That was so awesome! I can’t believe how fast you beat them! Mephisto yells excitedly.

gramoor appears on the black crystal.

lord gramoor, praxina begins. Everything went just as planned.

Is that princess talia? Gramoor asks.

talia walks up to the black crystal and faces gramoor.

No I’m talia, witch of xeris.  
Oh? Gramoor responds, well it’s nice to make your acquaintance talia witch of xeris. He begins to laugh manically again.

-

Nathaniel puts a smoothie on the counter for iris.

What’s the matter, you look so down? He asks her.

What’s not wrong? Everything is wrong and I can’t even tell you what it is.

Really, are you can’t tell me?

Oh Nathaniel I really which I could but I can’t. I’m afraid that I’m probably going to have to solve this problem on my own.

Well if you ever change your mind and want to me what’s bothering you, I’ll be here.

iris smiles, thank you Nathaniel, she gives him on the cheek. Nathaniel blushes and gets back to work.

 

-

it was the next day and talia was sitting on her black cloud way up in the sky and stares at all the water below her.

A flashback stats and a child talia goes flying head first into the water. She pops out the water coughing.

talia, you’ve got to learn how to defend better. Izia tells her.

Ok rematch, the seven year old said getting out the water. All the water that surrounded the private training flied for the royals was a bit annoying for talia but what else was new.

They both held out their hands in front of them, preparing for another fight.

izira throw invincible light magic at talia again. Little talia smiled and decided to use black magic.

talias magic completely consumed izira’s and the sixteen year old was sent crashing to the ground.

I won? I actually won! Woo hoo! Talia yelled excitedly. That’s the first time I ever beat you izira!

The white haired girl got up rubbing her head.

Yes it is but remember your not suppose to use black magic.

But I’m really good at it. Talia told her sister.

I know, but talia you have to use light magic or our people might not want to accept you as their princess.

talia gasps in shock.

At least that’s what this kingdoms conceal seems to believe. izira sighed. Any way let’s just try to advance your skills in light magic alright?

talia slowly nods. Tears started to fall from talia’s eyes.

Oh talia, izira says and runs over to her and hugs her tightly.

Don’t cry, Even if this kingdom or its people don’t think you’re a princess, I know you are one you’re my sister and I’ll never leave you behind! No matter what, I promise!

Her sister’s words echo in talias mind along with child self sobs of sadness as she watches the world from the clouds.

-

the girls were walking through the park trying think of what to do about their problem.

How are we going to get talia back? lyna ask.

I’m not sure but there just has to be some way to get her back. Iris says.

As they were walking a tree suddenly starts to fall in front of them.

Watch out! Cassia says pointing at the tree falling tree and they all stop walking as it lands in front of them.

That was to close. Auriana says.

Hi there, miss me?

They all gasps at that voice and look up and see talia sitting on her black cloud.

iris heart necklace starts glowing.

The blond puts her hand around it. 

It’s talia, iris says to herself. Talia’s the one that needs our help.

I have a tight schedule girls, so let’s just get this done, shall we?

Huh? Iris says and they all get teleported to the crystal stadium.

The twins laugh. 

Hey princesses, are you ready to lose another oracle gem? Because I know we are praxina says.

How did we get here? Iris asks.

We can’t worry about that right now we need to transform before we get clobbered. carissa says.

Alright then the blond says.

iris princess of ephadia!

auriana princess of volta!

carissa, princess of calix!

lyna, princess of borealis!

Whatever, were not worried, we have talia now. The burgundy haired male says and hugs talia.

His twin sister rolls her eyes at this.

Listen talia! Iris yells. You don’t have to do this! I just realized why we couldn’t find the person who needed help. It was because you were the one who needed help. I promise that whatever is wrong this isn’t the answer. You don’t have to resort to this!

talia laughs, that’s where your wrong. This is the only answer. For you see, I’m not like you or any other princess. I’ve always been a natural at using black magic. Something that is frowned upon in every kingdom on ephadia. I was always treated so different from my sister growing up and now I know why.

talia puts her out in front of her and strikes the girls with a purple lightning bolt

I’m talia, witch of xeris I am a witch, so I need to start acting like one.

talia tries strikes the girls with lightning again but jump out the way this time.

But talia, you are a princess. Lyna responds.

Then why can’t I perform magic of pure light, I’ve tried to for years now. Talia tells them.

It doesn’t matter if you can’t perform light magic spells, iris tells her. You’re still a great teacher to us and others always look to you for guidance because they trust and know that you’ll send them in the right direction. 

It’s true, you’re a brave xeris warrior and you can’t let anything take that away from you! Not even xeris! The cailx princess says to talia.

I’m also sorry that happened to you talia, iris speaks. But When I’m queen of ephadia, I’ll change that. No one should have to suffer for being different or having different abilities.

talia shacks her head.

No! You can’t do it, it will never work!

But I won’t know until I try right? The pink haired girl responds.

All the girls waited for talias next move. But it was one that never came. Instead talia falls to her knees and buries her face in hands and slightly starts to cry. She stops when she feels a hand on her should.

talia iris begins, I promise I’ll try my best to make ephadia a better place. I really do.

talia wipes her tears and starts to get up with iris help. Talia stands up tall and faces iris.

Ok, I believe you. Talia tells iris. I’m sorry about all this girls. 

Look’s like we have talia back on our side! carissa tells the twins.

Oh klieznic, mephisto says.

All the girls make magical circle after calling out the names of their home lands. Blasting the twins away.

The girls than return to earth.

(Back stage at a lolirock concert)

thank you for talking some sense into me girls. Talia’s tells her friends while making her way to the stage with them.

Of course talia, you’re our best friend! We weren’t going to leave you like that, iris tells her and auriana excitedly nods in agreement.

talia smiles and thanks them again before they enter the stage.


End file.
